Dare
by gohanfan1
Summary: Mr.Crepsly has a crush on Darren and when Evra's snake gets sick Darren sleeps in Mr.Crepsly's van. What will Mr.Crepsly do? What will Darren think and do? Rated M for a reason.


This is my first cirque Du Freak story so hopefully you like it :PChapter One

Darren pulled the covers tightly over his shoulders breathing slightly. Evra's snake was sick so he went into 's van. He was close to sleep when he heard another person breathing. He kept his eyes close. He felt an arm snake its way over his stomach and he stuttered lightly, and opened his eyes just a little and saw his mentors face ding into his neck.

" what are you doing?" Darren asked turning over looking him in the face. looked at him and smiled.

"So your up aren't you?" he asked wrapping his arms around his waist. Darren's eyes widened slightly and tried to scoot away from him, but his mentor pulled him back forward.

"Scarred are we Shan." sighed and brought his leg over Darren's thin ones. Darren had a feeling go through him in the pit of his stomach, but he didn't know what it meant.

" don't." Darren whimpered this feeling was all too new to him. let out a slight laughter.

"I know I don't really say it much, but I love you Shan please allow me to do this." He said looking at his student pleadingly.

"Do what?" Darren asked then felt his pant come low off his waist. He looked down and saw 's hands moving them down and keeping placed his legs where they laid.

"I know you know what's happening if you think about it." His mentor said pulling his own pants down. Darren's head was going a mile a minute thinking of what was happing to him. And then a sudden idea came into his head. No, his mind was just thinking that his mentor didn't like him in that type of way. And to top all of that they where both guys. But when he felt his mentor's member on his own he knew that was what he meant.

" we cant." Darren squealed trying to get loose but again he wasn't as strong as a vampire.

"And why not Shan?" He asked pulling off Darren's shirt.

"Well where two guys for starter and you would be considered as a pedophile." Darren quickly said again trying to get free and failing miserably.

"In vampirism we don't care if it's a boy and a boy or girl and a girl we cant have babies and all of us comes from a different time period. And in vampire law I would not be a pedophile." He said licking Darren's chest making him whimper. All Darren could think of was just to sit and take it then in the morning stay as far away of the man as possible. He laid still as his mentor climbed on top of him straddling his knees to his waist.

"Finally you saw that you couldn't win. Now sit back and relax, or you wont enjoy it." He said as he clasped his lips into Darren's. He slid his tongue in in a swift motion. As his mentor did it all thoughts where surfacing to the surface.

'Okay be calm he'll see that its wrong and stop.' He thought but that vanished when his mentor started thrusting his hip into his.

'Okay ok be calm he mite stop…No he wont if it continues or already I don't know ill be raped!' He closed his eyes only feeling what was doing, but he suddenly opened them when he felt something wet enter his mouth. He was on his knees on the van floor and was sitting on the seat. Darren's head was in between his mentor's legs as his mentor's member was thrusting in and out of his mouth. Why was this happing, and the worst part was that he was enjoying it a little. Was this normal? He never had the talk, but his friends talked about it some.

He heard his mentor moaned aloud and continued thrusting harder and harder. He saw some white stuff form around his mouth and his mentor's member. pulled Darren's hair toward him and was about to cum. Darren looked up and saw the white substance come out in big numbers. After a few minutes of hearing his mentor breathing hard he started putting his clothes back on. He sat next to his mentor when he finished and saw that his mentor was smiling at him in a shameful look. Larten looked down to the floor and blushed slightly.

"Im so sorry." He whispered wiping the fogged window. Darren looked at him and blushed.

"I was just going in here to give you some blood to keep you alive…" He held up one of the vials of blood.

"But when I saw you sleeping peacefully I could not help myself." He handed the vial to Darren, but when Darren didn't take it he leaned over and slipped it in his pocket. Darren held his mentors hand and cut a small portion of it. He placed it near his mouth and drank some of it. looked at him in shock. This was the first time he had drunk blood, and in a way he was happy it was him. Darren pulled his mentors hand back and licked it. Larten pulled Darren into a kiss. When he pulled away he looked at the sky. The sun was rising, and of course every one of you people know his a vampire. He got up and opened the door.

"Good night." Larten said and before he closed the door he said quietly, "I love you." And he went to his coffin.

"I love you to." Darren said to the air and looked at the sunrise smiling and hugging himself.

"Darren!" He heard Evra's voice call him Darren sighed. Time for work.

I love people who review, and if you didn't like it… O well I still love you :P and before I leave here's a funny little smiley for you people to learn :{D mustache :P.


End file.
